


Snowfall and Starfall

by IllegalCerebral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Lokane Week Holiday Celebration 2019, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Mountains, Snow, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: “What is this place called again?” Jane asked.“In the tongue of the Frost Giants it is called the Ladder to the Heavens. It is the highest peak in Jotunheim.” Loki swallowed. “Mountains are sacred to…to the tribe of the ruling family”“Oh.” A mixture of emotions ran across Jane’s face, “So this is part of your heritage?”On a mountainside in Jotunheim, Loki and Jane watch falling stars and talk about the past and the future.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Lokane Week Holiday Celebration 2019





	Snowfall and Starfall

“It’s so quiet,” Jane whispered. The only thing she could hear apart from the rush of the wind over the planes of the mountain was the dull thud of her own heartbeat. Even the hum of her thoughts seemed quieter as she watched the sun sink downwards and the first few stars glint in the sky.

“I thought you’d like it,” Loki smiled. Truthfully, he had agonised over where to bring Jane. She wasn’t one to be won over by grand gestures and she had distain for opulence and pageantry. Space was always an option. Loki was sure that the woman wouldn’t rest until she had seen every corner of existence, asked all the questions anyone could think of and then asked more. He had brought her many places but he had wanted to show her something special, something with a deeper meaning.

“What is this place called again?” Jane asked.

“In the tongue of the Frost Giants it is called the Ladder to the Heavens. It is the highest peak in Jotunheim.” Loki swallowed. “Mountains are sacred to…to the tribe of the ruling family”

“Oh.” A mixture of emotions ran across Jane’s face, “So this is part of your heritage?”

“It is.” Loki said slowly. Something he could not quite articulate pulsed through him and if there was one thing he hated it was being lost for words.

“It must have taken a lot of courage to bring me here,” Jane moved closer, resting her head on Loki’s shoulder. He relaxed a little at her touch. “When did you decide to start learning about Frost Giant beliefs?”

“I’m…not sure,” Loki admitted. “I’ve been interested – no I’m not sure that’s the right way of saying it – I think I have needed to know for a while. To prove I’m not a monster.”

“You aren’t!”

“Some would disagree. Anyway, given the mixed reaction to New Asgard and the fallout from…”

The words were lost. Even now he couldn’t bring himself to talk about Thanos, the war or the Infinity stones. Jane linked her arm with his, giving it a squeeze. In their private language it meant, “I understand, you don’t have to say anything.”

They stood there until the sun had disappeared and the dark sky was filled with million of stars, the glow of which made the snow around them almost luminous. A flash streaked across the sky, deep green and then afterwards another, this one brilliant gold. Suddenly the sky was filled with dozens of them in all different colours blazing across the sky before them. Jane’s eyes were wide and Loki smiled down at her, marvelling at how each new flash bathed them in different light.

“Oh my God. I am on another planet watching a meteor shower!” Jane breathed, “I didn’t bring my equipment. God why didn’t I bring my equipment? The readings I could have gotten. Hell even a notebook to make some observations!”

“It’s a yearly phenomenon here,” chuckled Loki, “It lasts for around three days in the height of winter when the nights are longest.”

“So we can come back?”

“Yes. Every year if you desire.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Jane bit her lip. Loki paused for a moment.

“Not with you, no. Is that…too much pressure to put on you?”

“Not at all.” Jane stood on her tiptoes, kissing him gently. When she drew back he looked relieved. “I just want you to be happy and to feel safe.”

“Thor, and I suppose Brunhilde too, had this idea that the refugees of Asgard should reach out to the other nine realms. Losing our home, being viewed with suspicion by the people of Earth, and trying to deal with the trauma of everything has caused some to question the…darker parts of Asgardian history and there is sympathy for a movement to make amends.”

“Oh wow that’s huge,” said Jane, eyes wider than when she had first seen the meteor shower. “I mean…that is a lot of stuff to confront.”

“That’s something of an understatement,” Loki snorted, “Asgard was built on the bones of its enemies, and some of those enemies have long memories.”

“Like the Frost Giants?”

“We’ll see. We have the Cask of Ancient Winters to offer them, which may go some way to paying reparations. Then there’s also…”

“You,” Jane finished.

“Odin’s little plan may actually work.”

“No. It won’t be because of him,” Jane said firmly, “It will be because of you.”

Loki remained silent. Flurries of snow began to cascade gently down on them. To his surprise Jane stuck out her tongue, catching a snowflake on the tip. She laughed when she saw Loki’s expression.

“It’s something we do sometimes on Earth.”

“Strange creature.” Loki pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Any other strange Midgardian habits you wish to indulge in here?”

“Actually yes. Did you know that people used to think meteors were shooting stars? There’s a belief that if you see one you should make a wish.”

“A wish?”

“It’s silly but I am on another planet with a god so it might be worth a try.” Jane closed her eyes tight for a moment before opening them again.

“What did you wish for?” Loki asked. Jane shook her head.

“If you tell someone your wish it won’t come true!”

“Jane I have done centuries of magical study, learned all of the major systems, their intricacies and ancient rituals and I can assure you that none of them work like that.”

“Well those are the rules.”

“You’re a woman of science!”

“Magic is just science we don’t understand yet,” challenged Jane, “And no one knows everything. Not even you.” Loki gasped, adopting a look of mock outrage. Jane chuckled. “Have I made you speechless?”

“…maybe.”

“Seems I can perform magic of my own.”

“You wound me. Might I suggest a truce? It’s getting colder and the snow will only get heavier. Mulled wine and a roaring fire?”

“That sounds lovely,” Jane smiled, “Truce accepted.”

Loki leaned down once more kissing her deeply and Jane wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer still.

“See” she murmured against his mouth, “My wish did come true.”


End file.
